Wie Feuer und Wasser
by sallita
Summary: Was geschieht mit Ace nachdem er seinen kleinen Bruder und dessen BAnde in der Wüste verlässt? Ich habe mich an einer One Piece FF probiert : Lest einfach ma rein. AcexNojiko
1. Tag & Nacht

Eigentlich mochte er ja die Wäre und die Hitze, doch irgendwann war doch auch genug des Guten

Eigentlich mochte er ja die Wäre und die Hitze, doch irgendwann war doch auch genug des Guten. Seit Nun knapp zwei Tagen wanderte er durch diese beschissene Wüste um sein kleines Boot, das in Elumalu an Ruffys Schiff angeseilt war, zu nehmen und endlich weiter nach dem Mistkerl zu suchen, der einen Freund von ihm ermodert hatte. Er würde erst dann Ruhen, wenn er wüsste, dass dieses Arschloch tot wäre. Und es war seine Aufgabe den Kerl umzulegen. Blackbeard hatte das Schlimmste Verbrechen begannen, dass es überhaupt gab bei Piraten: Ein Crewmitglied umgebracht und dann das Schiff verlassen und somit eine ganze Piratenfamilie. So einfach würde er nicht davon kommen. Damals hatte er sich geschworen den Tod seines besten Freundes zu rächen, auch wenn er selbst drauf gehen würde.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und es war überall nur Sand. Egal in welche Himmelsrichtung man auch schaute, nur Sand. Der Tag verging und die Hitze ging mit ihm. Dafür kamen die Nacht und die Kälte mit ihr. Schon bekloppt so eine Wüste. Am Tag konnte man kaum in der Sonne bleiben und bei Nacht suchte man sich warme Decken damit man nicht erfror. Definitiv war so ein Leben in der Wüste nichts für ihn. Nein, das Meer war für ihn sein zu Haus. Auch wenn er sich vor dem Wasser in Acht nehmen musste. Schon doof wenn man nicht schwimmen konnte, besser gesagt es nicht durfte. Die Teufelsfrüchte haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile. Die immense Kraft, die man durch so eine Frucht verliehen bekam, beeindruckte so jedermann, doch unsterblich war man deshalb noch lange nicht. Im Gegenteil. Als Pirat eine Teufelsfrucht zu verspeisen war ein gewaltiges Risiko. Einmal über Bord war man so gut wie tot. Es ist nun schon knapp drei Jahre her, dass er selbst die Feuer-Frucht gegessen und nun war er das Feuer. Schwer zu verstehen, doch so war es nun mal. Puma D. Ace war das Feuer. Richtig gehört. Wir reden hier die ganze Zeit über den großen Bruder von Monkey D. Ruffy, Puma D. Ace. Er selber wusste schon nicht mehr wie viel Berry für seinen Kopf bezahlt wurde, doch wenig war es sicherlich nicht. Seine vergangenen Taten waren weltbekannt.

Nun war die Sonne weg und er saß zwischen einigen Felsen, da man sich nie sicher sein konnte, was so alles in der Nacht einer Wüste passieren würde. Von Sandstürmen, zu einigen sehr interessanten Tieren, die nur darauf warteten sich auf Raubzug zu begeben. Nicht dass Ace Angst davor hatte, doch er war Müde und wollte seine Ruhe haben. Der Tag war anstrengend genug gewesen und eine Auszeit hatte er sich reichlich verdient. Gegen einen Stein gelehnt, den Hut übers Gesicht gezogen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, schlief er letztendlich ein. Und er hatte Glück, denn die Nacht war nicht passiert und die Wüste ließ ihn glücklicherweise in Ruhe schlafen. Doch die Nacht war nicht dass, was ihn verwirrte, nein, der nächste Morgen, als er von jemand geweckt wurde…


	2. Fragen & Antworten

Geweckt

Geweckt.

STOPP! Wer sollte ihn denn mitten in der Wüste bitte wecken? Gut, einige Menschen liefen zwar schon durch die Wüste, doch es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn jemand zwischen den Felsen finden würde und ihn dann auch noch aus dem Schlaf holen würde. Eher würde ihn jemand ausrauben und verschwinden und auch noch hysterisch darüber lachen, dass es so einfach war. Also wer bitte war so bescheuert ihn anzustupsen um mit ihm zu sprechen oder ähnliches?! Vorsichtig richtete er seinen Hut, den er immer noch über dem Gesicht liegen hatte und schaute auf die Person, die anscheinend einen Sonnenstich hatte. Natürlich mussten sich seine Augen einen Moment an die aufsteigende Sonne gewöhnen, doch als dies geschehen war, sah er in zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die ihn fragend musterten. Diese Augen waren, wie Ace fand, wunderschön. Sie strahlten eine gewisse Wäre aus, die sein Herz höher schlagen lies, was es sich natürlich nicht anmerken lies. Die Augen gehörten, wie er raus fand zu einem Mädchen, dass ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste. Sie hatte Lila-blaues Haar, das ihr leicht über die Schulter fiel. Sie sah wunderschön aus in seinen Augen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er sie nicht so angaffte.

Beide schauten sich einen Moment fragend an bis Ace sich dazu durchringen konnte und das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme war rau und er klang heiser, wie er fand.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Das Mädchen guckte ihn einen Moment noch an und Ace dachte er hätte einen faszinierenden Schein in ihren Augen erkennen können. Doch nun bemerkte er, wie sie den Kopf energisch schüttelte, und er wusste aus welchem Grund auch immer, dass seine Frage nicht der Grund war für dieses Benehmen. So als würde sie sich zusammenreißen müssen und einen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf rausschütteln. Ein wenig peinlich berührt senkte sie den Kopf damit er nicht mitbekam, dass sie ein wenig rot geworden war im Gesicht. Es hatte auch geholfen, er hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden, der hier irgendwo sein müsste und da dachte ich mir ich frage Sie vielleicht.", erklärte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Oh, ich bin nicht hier aus der Gegend. Ich bin bloß auf der Durchreise. Muss einen Auftrag erfüllen.", erklärte Ace der Fremden seine Situation ohne näher auf seine Gründe für den Aufenthalt in der Wüste einzugehen. Er wollte nicht unnötig Aufsehen erregen und immerhin wusste er noch nicht einmal wer die Person war. Vielleicht war sie ja irgendein Spion oder ähnliches. Nein, man konnte heut zu Tage nie sicher sein.

„Ach wenn das so ist, möchte ich Sie nicht weiter belästigen.", antwortete sie ihm niedergeschlagen und wollte sich eben verabschieden, als er ihr ins Wort fiel.

„Wieso denn so höflich? Duzen reicht doch völlig. Wenn man mich siezt fühle ich mich immer so als, wobei ich es doch noch nicht bin.", erklärte Ace freundlich und lächelte sie mit einem schief gelegten Kopf an.

Nickend und mit einem ebenso fröhlichen Grinsen nahm sie das zu Kenntnis und drehte sich wieder um, um sich auf die Suche zu machen.

„Entschuldigung, ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen oder unhöflich sein, doch vielleicht könnten wir ja zusammen suchen. Ich bin wie gesagt, auch auf der Suche nach jemandem.",

sprach Ace wieder. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte.

„Ich suche meine Ziehschwester und du?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie ihn wieder den Körper zuwandte. Ihre Augen schauten ihn und fragend und eindringlich an. Ace sah keinen Grund sie zu belügen oder ihr etwas zu verschweigen. Sie hatte ihm auch gesagt wen sie sucht, also tat er es ihr gleich. Auch wenn er ein wenig schiss hatte auf ihre Reaktion.

„Ich suche nach einem Piraten."

„Wen denn genau? Und warum?", fragte sie weiter und Ace bemerkte, dass keine Furch oder misstrauen in ihrer Stimme lag. Sie schien wirklich interessiert daran zu sein.

„Blackbeard um genau zu sein. Er hatte ein Mitglied aus meiner Bande umgebracht und ist dann einfach verschwunden. Ich hab es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu finden, zur Rede zu stellen und ihn dann umzulegen, wie er meinen Freund umgelegt hat.", sprach Ace weiter und wieder spürte er die enorme Wut, die in ihm hoch kam. Ja er hasste diesen Mistkerl, mehr als alles andere und er würde nicht aufhören ihn zu jagen, niemals.

„Hab schon mal was von ihm gehört. Als ich hier her gereist bin, habe ich mitbekommen, wie jemand meinte er würde sich hier in der Nähe rum treiben.", berichtete sie ihm und Ace reiste seine Augen auf. Blackbeard war also wirklich hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Das war seine Chance ihn zu stellen.

„Wirklich? Man das ist ja klasse! Dann bin ich ja doch nicht ganz umsonst hierher gekommen. Mehr Glück kann ich ja gar nicht haben!", freute sich nun Ace wie ein kleines Kind. Ja, man merkte schon, dass er mit Ruffy verwandt war. Etwas Kindliches hatte auch er in sich. Er schämte sich nicht dafür, warum auch? Wenn jeder so steif sein würde, wäre die Welt ein Planet voller Spießer. Ein wenig überrascht schaute sie ihn an, wie er dort auf der Stelle rumtanze und sich darüber freute.

„Oh danke… eh wie heißt du denn eigentlich?", fasste sich Ace wieder nach einiger Zeit und blickte in das Gesicht der Fremden.

„Hab ich mich gar nicht vorgestellt? Tut mir leid. War unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Nojiko.", erzählte sie und schaute ihm wieder in seine wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen. Ja, die hatten schon etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Eine Hitze strahlten sie aus und Nojiko wurde gleich warm ums Herz, als er sie so anschaute.

„Nojiko also. Schöner Name. Passt zu dir. Aber warum suchst du eigentlich deine Ziehschwester?", fragte sie abermals Ace und meinte jedes Wort das er sagte auch so. Peinlich berührt und mit einem Rotschimmer um die Nase antwortete sie ihm.

„Naja, ich mach mir halt Sorgen um meine kleine Schwester. Die stellt wirklich nur Blödsinn an. Habe auch letztens noch einen Zettel gesehen, auf dem ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt wurde. Die wird noch richtig kriminell." In Nojikos Stimme war mehr Belustigung als Sorge zu hören und Ace wusste, dass sie sie nur suchte, weil sie sie vermisste und nicht weil sie ein Kopfgeld besaß.

„Deine kleine Schwester ist also eine echte Piratin. Wie mein kleiner Bruder und ich auch. Interessant.", stellte Ace fest, was Nojiko hellhörig machte.

„Dann bin ich ja nicht die Einzige, die sich um seine kleinen Geschwister sorgen machte."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mir Sorgen um den Kleinen mache?", kam es nur von einem verdutzten Ace.

„Das hat man eben an deinen Gesichtszügen erkannt und an deinem Ton als du erwähntest, dass er auch ein Pirat war.", erklärte sie ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„So was merkst du? Man bin ich beeindruckt! Ich muss aufpassen wie ich mich verhalte und wie ich rede in deiner Gegenwart.", sagte Ace und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Belustigt schaute sie ihn an und lächelte nun unschuldig.

„Auf deine Schwester sind aber sicher nicht so viel Berry ausgesetzt wie meinen Bruder!", stichelte er sie an.

„Wie heißt denn dein Bruder?", kam nur die Frage von ihr.

„Monkey D. Ruffy!"

„WAAAAAS?", rief sie und schaute ihn mit großen und geweiteten Augen an.

„Eh, ja doch, so heißt er, wieso?", fragte sie Ace verdutzt.

„Ruffy ist dein Bruder? Ich kann das nicht glauben. Doch ihr seht euch ein wenig ähnlich. Auch einige Charakterzüge sind bei euch gleich.", stellte sie wissend fest.

„Wie? Du kennst ihn? Und was soll das heißen, dass wir uns ähnlich sehen? Ich sehe definitiv besser aus als er! Haben wir uns verstanden!", kam es drohend zurück, doch es war eher eine Tatsache als eine Feststellung. Ace war wirklich der gut aussehender von den beiden und das wusste auch jeder.

„Klar kenn ich ihn! Der Kerl hat schließlich mein Dorf bzw. die ganze Insel auf der mein Dorf gebaut ist, von Arlong befreit!", meinte Nojiko, was Ace beeindruckte. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ein ganzes Dorf, nein eine ganze Insel vor einer Piratenbande gerettet Beim nächsten Mal würde er ihm Stolz auf die Schulter klopfen, dachte er sich.

„Tja, da merkt man halt von wem er das ganze gelernt hat!", sprach Ace angeberisch, worauf Nojiko nur seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nachdem er das getan hatte, hatte er meine Schwester mit sich mitgenommen und sie ist bis heute bei ihm.", sprach Nojiko nachdem sich Ace wieder zusammen gerissen hatte.

„WAAAAAAS?", schrie nun Ace sein gegenüber an und weitete geschockt die Augen.

„Wie ‚was'?", fragte ihn wieder Nojiko, die nicht verstand, was er nun für ein Problem hatte.

„Deine Schwester ist doch nicht etwa Nami oder?", kam es von Ace ein wenig geschockt.

„Du kennst sie?!"

„Klar! Ich habe sie vor einigen Tagen kennen gelernt. Ist ganz nett, doch ihr beide seht euch rein gar nicht ähnlich und seid Grund auf verschieden, wie ich feststellen muss. Nicht negativ gemeint, wirklich!", erklärte Ace.

„Du hast sie gesehen? Kannst du mir sagen wo sie nun ist?", flehte sie ihn nun fast an ohne auf sein Kommentar über die Ähnlichkeit einzugehen. Sie wollte nun endlich wissen wo sie war und wie sie am Schnellsten zu ihr kommen würde.


End file.
